Three Tests of Valor
by Rufus T. Serenity
Summary: Lindsay has hooked up with a member of the Killer Bass who she loves to make out with and is seeing in secret because of fearing Heather's wrath early during Total Drama Island. Just like TDI. The difference? She's into skinny nerds instead of buff jocks. A requested Lindsay/Harold threeshot set during the Total Drama Island episodes "Dodgebrawl" and "Not So Famous".


**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Despite having so many stories already started, here's another one. YAY! :) But in all seriousness, this one is going to be pretty short. **

**This is a threeshot requested by "gonzo22" which focuses on Lindsay and Harold becoming a couple in secret early during Total Drama Island and how quickly forces discover this and attempt to end them. The events of these three chapters will start at the end of "Dodgebrawl" and continue throughout "Not So Famous."**

**There's really nothing more to say here so let's begin with the first chapter of "Three Tests of Valor": ****Super-Hottie and Superheroine**

* * *

"Whoa." Was all that Noah said; it was all that anyone on the Screaming Gophers said. The shock was overwhelming, so much so that the Bookworm did something he thought he'd never do even under pain of death…he dropped his book. No one on the Gophers noticed. With only one exception they were staring at the Killer Bass' side of the court with combinations of horror and amazement. That exception stared in only amazement.

What other reaction could there have been for seeing Harold, the lanky and frankly unimpressive looking (to all but one of the Gophers) Nerdy Dweeb, not only managed to dodge the four dodge balls threw by the obscenely obese Owen but he did so in a way that was a combination of a ballerina, a kung fu master, and a stunt guy on _The Matrix_.

Even those who had a very low opinion of Harold begrudgingly were impressed. One of the strongest containers of that begrudging praise, Courtney, says, "Time out! Time out!"

As Chef's whistle bellowed, declaring that the time-out was granted, Harold returned to the Killer Bass benches. The Nerd was wiping sweat from his forehead with a smile.

"Man, that boy's got dodge!" Duncan, the other strongest container of begrudging respect, praises Harold. While the Punk does so, DJ was rubbing Harold's shoulders and Bridgette was spraying some water from a Nalgene bottle into his mouth. Tyler had a bucket waiting at his feet for when he spit it out. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Overeager to answer that question, Harold accidentally sprayed the water on Tyler's face. While he wipes his chin, Harold proudly answers with, "Figure skating."

Though he was proud of his himself, that wasn't the main reason for his smile. The cause of that was Harold knowing that a very recent very special someone had seen that show.

"Harold, that was awesome!" Geoff praises, before his face becomes more serious (a very unusual state for the fun-loving Party Animal) as he adds, "But dodging isn't enough."

"He's right." Courtney adds. "To win this, you either need to throw him out…"

"Which we all know you can't do." Duncan quickly comments, seeming as if he'd been waiting for a chance to take Harold down off his high horse, even if only slightly.

"…or catch the ball." Courtney continues saying as if Duncan hadn't interrupted her. "Can you do it?"

Harold thought of many things in the brief pause that came before his answer. He thought of all the times in which games of dodge ball ended up ending horribly for him. He thought of all the times in which he had crashed and burned doing anything physical. He thought about all of the bones that could be broken if he caught a ball thrown by Owen.

But more than all of that, he thought of that same recent special someone watching him.

Grinning, Harold answers with a very confident sounding, "Definitely."

After that, he and Owen returned to the court, staring each other down with determination. Both teams on their benches, cheered for their last warrior. The Gophers cheered for Owen to throw Harold out while the Bass cheered for Harold to catch Owen out. Of the nineteen teens on the benches, only of them one remained silent and worried. Only one of the Gophers was hoping that Harold would win.

After a powerful windup, Owen threw his final murder ball. The force was incredible. Harold's lightweight and bony frame was slammed against the clear wall behind him!

A piercing screeching sound from his back sliding on the glass-like wall was the only sound traveling through the air. No one on the benches dared to breath. Within a matter of seconds the actions of one person would determine which team won and which lost.

It all rested on the success or failure of Harold.

The Nerd silently showed which it was as he raised one of his hands, holding a red ball.

It was a success. Thanks to Harold, the Killer Bass enjoyed their first taste of victory.

All of the Killer Bass lifted Harold up and carried him off the court as they praised him.

Once their cheers and Owen's lament died down, the court was total silence until…

"YAY!" Someone cheered, one of the Screaming Gophers cheered. Everyone left on the court turned in confusion to see who cheered. All of their eyes now stared at Lindsay.

Noticing all of the eyes looking her, in particular Heather's cold grey glaring ones, the Blonde looked both horrified and embarrassed as her own eyes' blue pupils dilated.

"Uh…that means we, like, win…right?" She says softly and nervously.

To her relief, the majority of those looking at her instantly turned their heads away. To them, it was just typical airheaded Lindsay. Though her eyes remained for just a second longer, Heather too looked away with an angry scoff. None of them knew the truth.

"Gophers, what happened?" Chris asks as he walks over to the Gopher's benches.

"What can I say," Noah comments drily, "weak effort."

The still tired and very grumpy Goth Gwen raises to her feet and venomously declares, "Shut it, Noah!" With the grey bags under her eyes looking fiercer, Gwen walks away.

Heather raises next and says, "You know, for once I agree with her." She too walks away.

One by one, all of Screaming Gophers now leave the benches while glaring at Noah with the exceptions of Justin, Owen, and Trent, who all remain still but also glare at Noah.

Lindsay's fear and embarrassment while leaving the court would have vanished instantly if she knew that even among the cheers of the Killer Bass, the person she had been cheering for had heard her. That same person, despite themselves, blushed at hearing that.

* * *

The first marshmallow ceremony for the Screaming Gophers was tense for some, mainly for Lindsay. Even after everyone seemed mad at Noah, some still glared at her too. Despite her being happy that the funny girl in green, who was friendly to her, Izzy, was safe from elimination, Lindsay was worried because it was down to just her and Noah.

They were the final two. One of them would be the first Screaming Gopher eliminated.

"And the final marshmallow goes to…" Chris starts to say before stopping.

…

As Chris pulled as much tension as he could at revealing who would be eliminated, Lindsay's normally uncluttered mind was piling up fear and worry upon fear and worry.

…

…

She was cursing herself with some of strongest swear words she knew: ones like "darn" and "poo-poo face". Using such vulgar language she mocked herself for screwing up. **[1] **

…

…

…

Again she had messed up big time because she couldn't control what her brain did.

…

…

…

…

Again she showed how she couldn't do something herself despite really hoping to.

…

…

…

…

…

But more than anything, she was afraid of not seeing that special, sweet guy again!

…

…

…

…

…

"…Lindsay!" Chris finally says, to both contestants' shock.

Noah showed a look of horror while Lindsay…

"Woo-hoo! Yeah!" Lindsay happily shouts as she stands and raises her arms in triumph.

"What? Are you kidding me!?" Noah says as the look of shock is replaced by anger.

Lindsay ran up and claimed her marshmallow as she cheered again with, "Woo-hoo!" She then kissed the white, sugary treat. The motive for this was because she was happy at staying…and more importantly it meant that she could keep seeing her dream guy!

Even as Noah said something not very nice and after having the others throw their marshmallows at him, Lindsay didn't notice and she didn't throw her marshmallow.

Whenever she was certain that no one saw, Lindsay would kiss her marshmallow again.

As her lips pressed again the marshmallow she was imaging that it was his lovely lips. Whenever she did kiss them again, hopefully soon, she'd have to see which were sweeter.

Sadly for Lindsay, someone did see this. And she glared at Lindsay with cold grey eyes.

* * *

As she was walking back towards the cabins, though she didn't intent on going to the cabins yet, someone grabbed one of Lindsay's wrists very tightly.

Shocked, the Blonde looked and saw that the person was Heather, her alliance master and her "friend". But Lindsay was wondering something. Should friends make you nervous?

"So what was the deal with you cheering today after the challenge we lost?" Heather bluntly spat at her as she gets right to the point and makes Lindsay nervous.

With that nervousness making it harder for her to speak, Lindsay softy replies with, "Uh…like, nothing, uh, Hannah. I thought, like, that our team won. Did we win?"

"If nothing is up, then why were you trying to French kiss a marshmallow just now?" Heather asks in a very forceful manner without so much as two seconds of delay.

Though she didn't want, the Blonde Bombshell's face showed some fear even in the dark. "Well, well…I-I…like, like, uh…like marshmallows. Yeah, that's it! I really, really like them! They're so sugary and sweet and, like, so yummy!" She says with a forced smile.

Heather said nothing. Instead her grey eyes were boring into Lindsay's baby blue ones like power drills searching for any hint of dishonestly or any poor attempt at secrecy.

It was Heather who broke the long silence by saying harshly with her eyes like daggers, "Just remember, if I find any proof that your lying to me or doing anything I don't know of I'll have your enormous butt off of this island faster than one of Owen's murder balls!"

With nothing more, Heather walked away. Suddenly the air didn't feel nearly as tense. Lindsay sighed in relief, and then in disappointment. Whether she was a friend or not, Lindsay knew that she'd never be able to say no to Heather.

She was such a coward…and was her butt big too?

Those thoughts would have weighted her down if not for the fact that she then remembered where she was originally going. Happily, she went towards there quickly.

* * *

The swiftness of Lindsay's cowboy boot covered feet was shortly rewarded generously.

Though difficult, she remembered the location from the first time they had done this. Lindsay soon found herself at a small shed that was technically near the communal washrooms but partially hidden by some overgrown vegetation.

Within moments of crossing the threshold of the shed's open door, her eyes widened. Squealing in delight at seeing that her dream guy was already here, Lindsay pounced.

In less than fifteen seconds after entering the shed, Lindsay was making out with Harold.

The two teens were in the throngs of adolescent ecstasy, enjoying every little sensation they were experiencing as they made out aside from the obvious sweetness of the lips.

Having his hands hungrily slide up and down the Blonde's beautiful legs delighted Harold. Smelling the sweet perfume that saturated her bodily form thrilled him. Feeling those two massive yet soft pillow-like boobs pressed up against his chest aroused him.

Wrapping her arms around Harold's thin and bony upper body made Lindsay want to scream in joy. Having her hands grab the cheeks of his adorable little butt pleased her. Feeling the little hairs of his goatee rub against her chin had her giggling with joy.

The teens reluctantly paired their lips so they could breath. Both were panting heavily.

"Wow, your ***pant*** like the best kisser I've ever kissed. And I've, like, ***pant*** kissed plenty of kissers." Lindsay says lovingly to Harold, who began blushing at the praise.

"And ***pant*** you're the best kisser ***pant*** I've ever ***pant*** kissed, m'lady." Harold says just as lovingly. As always, Lindsay giggled uncontrollably. Someone calling her "m'lady" made her so happy, almost as much as when people called her "baby".

Lindsay kissed Harold a few more times, but these were only brief pecks on his lips as she worked her way back up to full make-out strength. Harold was actually thankful for that. He had nowhere near the experience or skill Lindsay had kissing so he tired faster.

"I was ***mwa***, like, ***mwa*** so happy for you today, Hector! You did ***mwa*** great!" Lindsay says in between some more of these tiny kisses.

"Aw, gosh!" Harold says blushing much redder. "It wasn't ***mwa*** that special."

"No, no, no, ***mwa*** it, like, totally was! You were amazing. Like a ***mwa*** superhero! Ooooh…you'd look, like, so great in tights! I'd, like, love to see you as one, Hayden!"

Harold's blush was now almost emitting a red light from his face due to its intensity, not just from Lindsay's praise but also from how a girl would actually like to see him in superhero tights. He had often dreamed of finding a girl who would and here she was!

Finding that energy returned to him, Harold gave Lindsay a deep, tongue filled kiss!

When Harold's tongue was withdrawn from Lindsay's mouth, she looked star struck. "Oh…wow." After a second her blue eyes became to be electrified with new life. "Now I gotta see you in tights! Oh, I'll get in tights too. That'd be so much fun! I bet the super girls have super-cute outfits!" Lindsay looked confused. "Is super girls the right word?"

Harold was floored, both by the mental image of Lindsay in a super hero costume and her asking with "super girl" was the right term for a female superhero. Both were so hot!

"Uh…" Harold attempts to say at first before finding his brain working again. "Actually, the correct term for a female superhero is a superheroine."

"What!?" Lindsay says, suddenly looking horrified. "They have to be on super drugs!?"

Harold looked deeply puzzled at the Blonde Bombshell for a few seconds. Then he started laughing. He knew it was rude but he couldn't help himself. That was one of the things he was learning about Lindsay, her tendency to say things wrong could be so cute.

"No, no, no." Harold says with one last chuckle escaping his lips. "When I said heroine, I didn't mean the drug heroin. I meant the female version of the word superhero."

"Oooooh…ok. I'm not sure I get it but I'm glad they don't have to be on drugs. Drugs are icky!"

"Yes, they are. Yes, they are. I, for one, know I'd never let my superheronie be on drugs."

"EEEEEE!" Lindsay happily squealed before kissing Harold with another wave of passion. The Blonde was starting to realize that she liked being called "superheronie" almost as much as "baby" or "m'lady".

After a few minutes of intense making out, the two teens' again parted their lips.

"So, Super-Hottie," Lindsay says extra flirty while batting her eyelashes, "how's it feel to be the hero who won the first challenge for their team?"

"Well, it felt really good winning for my team. Maybe now I'll get some respect around here and not be a punching bag for guys like Duncan?" Harold says with a smile before his expression because slightly sadder. "But I can't call myself a hero after today."

"Why not? Like, your team won…right?" Lindsay asks, confused.

"Yes, it did. But by doing that, I made your team lose. And you almost got voted off! If I didn't win than you wouldn't have been put on the chopping block so soon! I nearly get my girlfriend voted off after hooking up with her? GOSH!" Harold says loudly ashamed.

"Aw, Super-Hottie!" Lindsay gushes as she gently caresses Harold's now shame filled face. "Its ok. I'd rather you have won than see Omar hurt you with one of those balls. He's been so nice but when he was playing he was, like, so mean. You could've been hurt. And if you had lost, they would have voted you out. And that would make me sad."

Harold again stared at Lindsay in awe. He soon realized that Lindsay was right. If he had lost to Owen, he would have been eliminated. Aside from maybe Bridgette or DJ, none of the Killer Bass showed anything to Harold that could even vaguely be called respect. And what amazed him even more was that it was Lindsay had realized this. Lindsay might not have been the smartest person here but she wasn't just some token hot, dumb airhead.

But as Harold was silently marveling at her, he saw that her happy face now looked sad. "What's wrong, Lindsay?"

"It wasn't you who nearly got me voted off. It was me 'cause I was so dumb, like always."

"What do you mean?"

"After your team left, I cheered for you. Everyone saw me and I was almost caught. If it wasn't for Noel being such a nasty little poo-poo head, I'd have gotten voted off for sure. Oh, I'm such a dummy! I nearly ruined everything for us. Why am I always so stupid!?" Lindsay says, nearly on the brink of tears.

Now it was Harold who started caressing his lover's face gently. He wouldn't have Lindsay cry, seeing her cry was starting to become the worst imaginable thing to him.

"Lindsay." Harold softly says to Lindsay while still caressing her truly angelic face. "Hearing you cheer for me meant the world to me. Even if it spilt us apart, I would have been happy to hear it. I never felt better in my life. For the first time ever, I impressed a lady. After years of loneliness and no one acknowledging my skills, hearing you cheering was wonderful. Thanks for saving me from my loneliness…" Harold says before kissing Lindsay again. After holding it for a long time, he ended it and says, "my** superherione.**"

The Superherione again squealed and started making out intensely with the Super-Hottie!

* * *

As she felt the magic of lips come and leave hers an endless number of times, Lindsay thought. While most of the thoughts were happy ones about Harold, some weren't. The not happy thoughts had to do with them keeping this a secret. She really hated that but she didn't want Heather to get mad with her…and have her voted off and away from him.

Even though she couldn't remember his name, Lindsay was growing very fond of Harold. She didn't want to be separated from him. To prevent that from happening, she was willing to keep the façade. Getting around Heather would be hard but not impossible. After all, she was only one person, a very mean and smart person but one nonetheless.

Unfortunately for the two young lovers, they wouldn't have to just worry about Heather.

Sadly, Lindsay's squeals, though genuine, were also loud. Someone else heard them.

Though he had just come out to use the communal bathrooms, someone discovered them.

When he saw the Blonde Bombshell making out with that Nerd, Duncan grew furious.

He didn't know how yet but he was determined to break them up in the next challenge.

The Super-Hottie and Superheroine were about to face their first and greatest threat.

* * *

**And there you have it. I hope this opening was fun enough for you to read. I don't have much to say except that most of the chapter (everything before Lindsay meets up with Harold) was written in one day sometime ago during a surge of creativity. **

**Next time we see how Lindsay and Harold hooked up and the threat against them. **

**[1]: I know these aren't the worst words she knows but this will come into play later. **

**In the meantime, please: read, review, alert, favor, and spread the word! **


End file.
